


Океан

by Caelibem, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate History, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychology, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Стив устает от людей и города. Он устает от жары, устает от Калифорнии в целом, и Билли видит, как тени на его лице с каждым днем становятся всё глубже.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Океан

Они отправляются к побережью. 

Снимают трейлер в долине на окраине Сан-Диего, и первые две недели Стив, не затыкаясь, выносит мозги, что для них это дорого, что, возможно, им бы стоило найти местечко поскромнее, осесть где-нибудь под Лейквудом или Траки, и Билли отвечает: нет.

Ни за что, блять, на свете.

Он сыт по горло провинцией и тишиной. Он умеет зарабатывать деньги, но хрен он что заработает там, где люди умудряются растянуть пачку сигарет на неделю.

— Не волнуйся, принцесса, — говорит Билли, когда вскрывает банку пива в их новой, пропахшей табаком и пластиком конуре. — Я обо всём позабочусь.

Если честно, Билли об этом мечтал.

Просто съебать из блядского Хоукинса. От Нила. От Сьюзан. Взять и съебать на все четыре, не особо грея голову, а как там будет дальше.

Он ничего не сказал Макс, и та, наверное, теперь обижена на него до глубины души. Наверное, она уже прокляла его до десятого колена, хотя никогда бы не сказала об этом вслух. Так, вслух, она бы заявила, что ей похер. Пусть катится куда угодно, ей-то какое дело.

Ничего. Нормально.

Он заберет ее годика через три. 

Он вышлет ей пару сотен в конце года и в Рождественской открытке напишет: «Не вздумай всё спустить на автоматы, тупица». И да — да-да. Он в курсе, что Макс не тупая. Он в курсе, что она поймет, _зачем_ он присылает ей эти деньги. И он в курсе, что к тому моменту, как ей стукнет восемнадцать, его стараниями на ее руках будет уже порядка тысячи.

Наверное, в этом их талант. Всё понимать без слов. Не обсуждать, нихуя не планировать, не расписывать блядские ежедневники.

Просто вот Билли, и Билли _знает_ , что он обо всём позаботится.

Просто вот Макс, и Макс _знает_ , что ей всегда есть, к кому сбежать.

Они никогда не кормили друг друга обещаниями, они плевались, они грызлись, как собаки, они не могли поделить пачку ебучих хлопьев на двоих, но при этом странная, почти слепая уверенность друг в друге была у них всегда.

Чего нельзя сказать о Стиве.

Стиве, блять. Золотом мальчике, который чудом каким-то не побоялся запрыгнуть в «Camaro» и умчаться на другой конец штатов, но который теперь усердно считает каждую ебучую копейку.

В Калифорнии дохуя перспектив, но Стив — конечно же он устроился на вшивую работенку «пять-на-два». Разумеется, он вкалывает так, словно всякое ощущение стабильности под его ногами трескается, подобно льду.

Стив заебывается.

Стив устает от людей и города. Он устает от жары, устает от Калифорнии в целом, и Билли видит, как тени на его лице с каждым днем становятся всё глубже.

— Ты можешь пойти с нами. Покайфовать на доске.

— Я буду после смены.

— После смены — и что?

— И _ничего_ , Билл. Я устал, ясно?

Ясно.

Стив даже не глядит на него, когда, стоя перед зеркалом, поправляет воротник своей рабочей футболки. Кем он там работает?.. Билли спрашивал когда-то — еще в самый первый день после того, как Стив вернулся с «хорошими новостями». Он спросил — и забыл тут же, потому что, блять, не обязательно было уезжать из Хоукинса, чтобы спустить свою жизнь в унитаз.

Ты мог бы сделать это и там, красавчик, ты в курсе?

Кажется, Билли так ему и сказал. Да, точно. Он так и сказал ему, и с тех пор Стив не заговорил с ним о работе ни разу, как будто в том, чтобы показательно заткнуться, вообще мог быть какой-то резон. 

Это выебывает. Нет, правда. Стив заложил «BMW», бросил вещи в его багажник и запрыгнул в его тачку, Стив умчался с ним встречать рассвет их новой охуительной жизни, а теперь ведет себя так, словно они, блять, просто _соседи_.

Соседи, ага. Даже не друзья.

Стив держится на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

И. Вообще-то, Билли понимает, почему так. Вообще-то, он в курсе, потому что видит, потому что читает это у Стива в глазах: ему страшно.

Ему неебически, блять, страшно.

Это для Билли Калифорния родная. Это он мечтал о ней каждый божий день с тех самых пор, как они переехали в Хоукинс. Это он провел на улице, считай, всё свое детство, это он сколотил состояние, толкая дурь старшеклассникам, и чудом избежал колонии. 

Он собаку съел на том, как извернуться в этой жизни и при этом не поломать себе хребет. Ему было некогда трахать себе мозги романтикой и девчонками; куда быстрее было просто трахать их без всяких там букетов и нудных ночных звонков. 

А Стив. Стив, кажется, до сих пор наивно думает, будто стабильная работа не даст ему — _им_ — провалиться в яму, потому что за четырехчасовую смену спасателя Билли, разумеется, не сорвет куш.

Ясен хуй, что не сорвет. Но и в Калифорнии куш срывают не на рабочем месте. 

Билли уходит во вторник и возвращается к четвергу, выкладывая на стол выручку в сто пятьдесят, и Стив пялится на нее, стоя всё в той же рабочей футболке и с еще более посеревшим за эти дни лицом.

— Откуда это?

— Говорил же. — Билли улыбается. Билли подмигивает ему, стягивая кожанку с плеч. — Это называется «поймать волну», красавчик.

— Не хочу знать.

Блять.

Стив подхватывает рюкзак, выходя из трейлера, и Билли кажется, он окончательно перестает понимать, какого хрена вообще происходит.

Не то чтобы это сильно его ебет.

Не то чтобы его жизнь сильно изменится, если этот кретин решит однажды вернуться в свой ебаный Хоукинс под крылышко папочки-толстосума, потому что, черт возьми, это ебаная Калифорния. Потому что Калифорния для Билли — всё. Потому что Калифорнию он не променяет ни на одну бледную задницу, какой бы тугой она ни была. 

Плевать он хотел, вот правда.

Хочет уебываться — пускай уебывается.

Хочет посвятить всего себя карьере обслуживающего персонала — как говорится, Бог в помощь и в жопу флаг.

У Билли свои приоритеты. Свои принципы. Своя жизнь.

На побережье обещают шторм, и в седьмом часу он уходит к океану с Полом и Джейком, и хищные порывы ветра бросаются на них, словно разъяренные псы.

Тот, кто ни разу не видел грозы в Калифорнии, — не видел в этой жизни _нихрена_.

Океан грохочет. Он вспенивается и ревет, он бесится, выбрасывая волны на песок, и не дай бог тебе попасться хотя бы под одну из них. 

Вечернее небо налито свинцом.

Билли вскидывает голову, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Он замирает, сидя на доске, отплыв подальше от берега и дав себе пару минут передышки. Дождь хлещет по беспокойной воде, хлещет по лицу, мокрые волосы липнут к закрытым векам, и Билли убирает их рукой, сплевывая соль. 

Соль везде. Соль повсюду. Она на его языке, на роговице его глаз. Она попадает в его легкие, и он давит кашель, через силу заставляя себя сглотнуть.

В океане нельзя быть слабым. Океан чувствует — он всё чувствует, как собака. Он ни за что не покорится тебе, если ты позволишь своему телу дрожать. Если ты нетвердо встанешь на ноги, если ты неверно возьмешься за доску. Он убьет тебя без жалости и без раздумий. Он _убьет_ — и эта смерть куда реальнее той, которая якобы грозит тебе от голода, если в какой-то момент ты проебешь свою никчемную работенку.

Билли это нравится.

Билли сходит с ума от яростного дыхания смерти, которая разевает пасть за его спиной, пока он балансирует на доске, окруженный гремящей стихией. Он растворяется в ней без остатка. Он впускает ее глубоко в свое сердце и легкие.

На мгновение он теряет из вида Джейка и Пола. Он теряется в пространстве. Он не знает, где берег. 

На мгновение становится страшно.

Внутри всё сжимается. Падает. Срывается вниз. А затем — он слышит голос. Слышит, как Джейк зовет его по имени, он кричит: «Сюда! Плыви сюда», — и Билли плывет, чувствуя, как теплеет под ребрами.

Эйфория.

Облегчение.

 _Благодарность_.

Тело кажется неподъемным после воды. Это нормально. Так всегда бывает. Колени дрожат, руки не слушаются, но это ничто по сравнению с тем ощущением свободы, которое дарит океан.

Билли кажется, он может всё.

Сняться в Голливудском блокбастере, покорить космос, стать президентом, трахнуть Синди Кроуфорд. Он может всё. Он готов ко всему.

И лишь к одной вещи он оказывается не готов.

К тому, что, вернувшись в трейлер, он найдет Стива на полу посреди осколков.

— Стив? Детка?

Стив не поднимает головы. Он сидит, подобрав к груди колени и, как ребенок, спрятав в них лицо. Он обмотал полотенцем руку. Порезался? У него кровь?..

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

Голос звучит хрипло. Поломанно как-то. Кажется, Стив приходит в себя лишь теперь, когда Билли опускается с ним рядом. Как будто выбора не остается. Как будто уже нельзя сделать вид, что ему просто послышалось это «Стив», это «детка».

— Посмотри на меня.

— Всё о’кей. — Стив смотрит. Не на него — на бардак вокруг. Очередная дебильная беготня. Очередные ебучие «кошки-мышки». У Билли нихрена нет на это сил сейчас, но беда вся в том, что у Стива этих сил еще меньше. 

— Я устал. Я… Я чашку разбил.

— Чашку разбил?

Стив кивает. У него влажные глаза. Воспаленные. Бледное лицо, которое покрылось нездоровым румянцем. Билли тянет руку, мягко касаясь пальцами его шеи и оглаживая кожу под подбородком. Одно касание. Ничего больше. Ничего, что заставило бы Стива дернуться от его рук, потому что он может. Билли об заклад готов биться, что может.

— Значит, купим новую.

— Нужно всё убрать.

— Я уберу.

Билли вздыхает, когда тянется к осколкам, осторожно собирая их в ладонь. Стив молчит за его спиной. Дождь мерно барабанит по крыше. Начинает усиливаться. Снова.

— Тебе необязательно там работать, ты в курсе? — говорит Билли всё же, но Стив не отвечает. Кажется, он вовсе не собирается отвечать, но проходит секунд двадцать, и до Билли доносится тихое:

— А что будет потом?

— Потом?

— Когда ты бросишь меня.

— Чего?

Билли замирает. Билли оборачивается, пытаясь заглянуть Стиву в глаза, но тот встает на ноги, отходя к раковине, и, блять, здесь не так много пространства. Здесь не наберется даже метра, но Стив делает шаг, и этот шаг ощущается, как ебучая пропасть.

Стив включает воду. Умывает лицо.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь.

— Блять, уж прости. Я нихуя не понимаю.

— Это же всё не навсегда, так?

Билли становится так похуй на разбитую чашку, что он просто опускает осколки обратно на пол и поднимается, стряхивая ладони.

— Что «это»?

— _Это_ , — продолжает Стив, дерганным жестом обводя всё пространство вокруг. — Этот трейлер. И эти деньги. _Твои_ деньги. И твоя тачка, твои друзья. Ты.

— Они и твои друзья тоже.

— Нет, Билл. Они _твои_ друзья. Они не позовут меня, если тебя не будет. И я не против, если что. В смысле, я понимаю. Я просто… Я устал. — Стив обнимает себя руками. Он ловит воздух ртом, будто вот-вот задохнется, и Билли видит, как в уголках его глаз снова начинают блестеть слезы. — Я, знаешь… Я как-то привык уже к мысли, что люди, которых я люблю, в какой-то момент от меня отдаляются. Так было всегда. Всё мое детство. И в школе. С друзьями. С родителями, которым вечно нужно было работать. И с…

— …Нэнси.

— И с Нэнси, — повторяет эхом Стив, тихо сглатывая комок, застрявший у него в горле. — И это я понимаю тоже. О’кей. Просто. Я еще ни с кем не заходил так далеко. _Так далеко_ , Билл.

Он замолкает — не от того, что ему нечего сказать. 

Он бы многое еще сказал, Билли видит. Он бы говорил, он бы сбивался, начинал бы сначала, и это всё пошло бы кругами, потому что так оно всегда бывает. Потому что, когда тебе больно, когда страшно, ты твердишь и повторяешь одно и то же. Раз за разом.

И Стив — он бы повторял. Твердил бы это всё, как мантру, но сейчас в нем словно закончились батарейки.

Билли делает шаг, опуская руку ему на плечо. Он ждет, он дает время, и лишь потом подается ближе, мягко касаясь губами ресниц.

Соль привычно оседает на языке.

Билли ловит себя на мысли, что слезы у Стива на вкус совсем, как океан. Этот вкус осел у него на щеках и на кончике его носа, осел в уголке его рта, и Билли собирает этот вкус — чтобы после, опустившись к губам, поймать в свои легкие сбитый, тяжелый выдох. 

— Думаешь, так поступают с принцессами? — Билли давит Стиву на поясницу, вжимаясь между его бедер пахом, и улыбается, крадя еще один поцелуй с его губ. — Думаешь, я бы забрал одну такую из замка, чтобы бросить ее на произвол судьбы? Что же я за злодей такой?

Стив усмехается. Не то чтобы легко и не то чтобы весело, но Билли уже расценивает это, как добрый знак.

— Просто доверься мне, — говорит он тише, прежде чем опуститься перед Стивом на колени и, зацепив пальцами резинку его шорт, стянуть их вниз. 

Он оглаживает его бок ладонью. Он облизывает губы, прежде чем обхватить губами головку, — и слышит, как Стив над ним давится коротким глухим стоном. Стив не возбужден, но — он отзывчив. Он чертовски отзывчив, и Билли обожает чувствовать, как твердеет его член во рту.

Билли ласкает его языком, давит на уздечку, с нажимом проходится по уретре — и Стива пробирает вымученной сладкой дрожью. Стив ловит его руку, чтобы крепко, почти до боли, сжать запястье, — и Билли берет глубже. Он медленно выдыхает через нос, расслабляя горло, он позволяет войти полностью, чтобы в полной мере ощутить горячую, влажную мягкость своего рта. 

Стиву не нужно много. Стива легко довести до оргазма, если знать, что делать и как, — и Билли знает. Билли держит его на грани. Недолго. Не до тех пор, пока нужно будет просить. 

Он позволяет Стиву кончить ему на язык и, поднявшись на ноги, жадно впивается в его губы, разделяя его сперму на двоих. 

— Ты как океан, — шепчет Билли. Глупо, совершенно по-идиотски, но ему _нужно_ это сказать, сказать сейчас, пока Стив не успел открыть глаза, пока он, еще не придя в себя после оргазма, открыто и почти безвольно оседает в его руках.


End file.
